


Tell my dad first

by alienbabybitch (mikeyskies)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists, Romance, This used to be cannon, You didn't see that coming, but now it's more AU-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/alienbabybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after Coulson talks to Fitz about letting Jemma's family know she was MIA. Her father was reading the letter when a he heard a knock on the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head- please review, I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism

Tears streamed down Jacob Simmons face. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His only daughter was MIA. The letter was addresses to him by Leopald Fitz. Leo had been Jemma's best friend since she was 17. The boy's shaky hand writing stated that Jemma once told him that if she died, to tell her father first. Even before Jacob opened the letter, he noticed the paper was tear stained. He was trying to think of a way to tell his wife, Molly, that their daughter was missing, when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Molly proclaimed.  
From the other room he heard.  
"Hello, Mrs. Simmons. If Mr. Simmons around by any chance?"  
"Hello to you as well, Leo! What a surprise! My husband is in the study." His wife tells the young, Scottish boy, "What would you like to talk to him about?"  
A few seconds later he heard Fitz reply  
"I have a matter concerning your daughter I would like to discuss with him." Jacob knew what this meant. The boy was going to tell him in person.  
Molly says in response "Go on in, dear!"

The man hear a knock on the door. "Mr. Simmons! May I come in?" The 27 year old Leopald Fitz asks in his sharp Scottish accent. The boy sound surprisingly happy and nearly runs into Jacob's office.  
He freezes when he sees the letter on the desk though. "Drat. It seem I'm too late..." He mumbles quietly.  
Fitz returns to his happy state in a couple of seconds and says "Hello Mr. Simmons."  
"Hello. I'm so sorry. This news is truly awful."  
"What do you mean awful? This is the best news of my life!" Fitz exclaimed.  
"What?! I just received your letter!"  
"Oh sorry, I thought that was Jemma's letter."  
"I'm confused! I thought Jemma was MIA!"  
"I need to ask you something concerning your daughter's future. I was, well, wondering if..."  
"If it concerns my daughter, then please tell me."  
"Well, she is no longer MIA. That's what she wrote in her letter to you. But, well... Um..."  
Leo was like the son the Simmons never had. Jacob put a hand on the boy's shoulder and replied, "Whatever this is about, it's very important to you. You can ask me anything."  
"I was wondering," Fitz starts, " if, um... Simm- I mean Jemma and I could have... Well, if I could...

 

 

...have your daughter's hand in marriage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else was asleep when Fitz got back.

Everyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D. was asleep. Except for Simmons. It was 2 days since Leo had gone to visit her family. He had promised to be back yesterday. 

When he got back, it was completely dark. The digital clock on Fitz's wrist read 12:36 am. It was strange to see all the halls, normally crowded, empty. All the lights were off except for one. He knocked on the door of Jemma Simmons. 

When he knocked on the door, the girl inside squealed, then calmed herself down. She couldn't seem too excited, she told herself. She opened the door to see a a nervous, blushing Leopald Fitz. "Hello, Simmons. Sorry it's so late."  
She giggled. What was going on? She rarely ever giggled.   
"Don't worry Fitz, I was still awake. Come in."   
"It's just, I need to tell you something. When you disappeared in to the monolith, I was heart broken. Even in the worst time of my life, you helped me cope, even though you didn't know it. When you fell through the portal, I realized how much I needed you. I have always needed you Jemma Simmons. I hope you will always need me. I will always be there for you. What I'm trying to say is-

 

Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted I a while. This was really just supposed to be a one shot that is now a story- r&r

"Agent Coulson? Do you have a moment?" Fitz asked uncomfortably.   
Phil smiled. "Of course Fitz. What do you need?"  
As the director finished his sentence, a wild Jemma Simmons came running in through the door. "Sorry I'm late. What were you talking about?"  
"Oh brilliant, you made it!" An overexcited Leo Fitz exclaimed.   
Coulson looked at them. "What did you want to discuss, Fitzsimmons?"  
Both smiled. They hadn't been called by their old nickname in years. It reminded them of times back before everything. Before Ward dumped them in the ocean. Before Simmons was eaten by the monolith. Before everything. Fitz spoke up first.  
"Well sir-"

"We actually-" his partner continued.

"We are-"

"Well-"

 

"We are getting married"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel about a yet in the future! Wedding fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care just what you think, as long as it's about the fact that I will always call her Skye NOT Daisy. Sorry, not sorry :). ^bad fob reference^

"I'm freaking out!"  
"Simmons, calm down!" An anxious Skye/ Maid of Honor replied. The wedding was about to begin. After a year of waiting, Jemma was ready to become Mrs. Fitzsimmons.   
"I think I'm ready." The bride replied. 

 

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Leopald Fitz waited nervously at the alter. The ceremony was about to start. His jaw literally dropped when he saw his future wife walking down the aisle. Jemma Simmons was normally beautiful. But now- she was gorgeous. In an all white gown that reached the top of her feet, long enough to seem elegant, but too short to trip on. She carried a bouquet of lilies an her hair was braided across her head. She liked like a goddess. More specifically, Athena, Jemma's favorite Greek mythological character . Damn the Aphrodites, the goddess of wisdom was all Leo needed in his life.   
"You look amazing" he whispered.   
"Thank you darling" Jemma blushed beneath her minimal make-up.   
"So", the pastor spoke up, "Dearly Beloved…"


End file.
